The Silver Millennium Part 1
by RinKagamine1624
Summary: 1000 years ago, The Earth Prince seeked out a wife, and he got 35 choices. but one was not what she seemed. 35 girls, 1 prince, the story of a millennium. [btw MY FIRST PUBLISHED FANFIC EVAR!] Rated T for possible language. Loosely based on the book "The Selection" by Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first Fanfic I'm publishing and it might be good to some people, bad to others. Let me explain the method to my madness. 2 years after my favorite book was published I found it at my school's book fair. This was the beginning to the madness. The book I found has been described as, Hunger games meets The bachelor minus the blood spilling. It was called the selection and it is written by Kiera Cass. Look her up on YouTube, she's HILARIOUS! **

**About the story itself, well you must've been in the mood to read a sailor moon Fanfic that takes place in the silver millennium otherwise you wouldn't be here. The story itself has the main concept of the selection but I changed a lot of the details so it would fit the world better. For example: "America" [the heroine] in the book didn't want to enter the selection in this Fanfic there's an "America-clone" who takes "America's" place… I can't and won't say spoiler alert because that happens in this chapter. Shame on you! Also there is more history behind history, there's no caste system instead everyone is discriminated based on what planet they're from! I'm such a wonderful person to the people around me… not a wonderful person to the characters in my stories.**

**I wish Sailor moon belonged to me, sadly it does not. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else with the rights to it. The selection does not belong to me either it belongs to Kiera Cass… I wonder how much cake went into writing it…**

**The only thing that belongs to me is the inspiration that came to me to make this happen in the first place… that's sad…**

**With that over, the story begins… READY…SET…HAJIME!**

**[hajime means start in Japanese]**

"Endymion, are you really going through with this?" I was really not interested in anything Beryl had to say right now.

"Beryl, I don't have a choice!" I'm on the edge as it is, I don't need another person criticizing my every move!

"But I… I thought you loved me! I thought you would choose me!"

"I don't need a yes-man to help me rule the Earth, I need someone who will stand by me and HELP me rule. I need a woman with a mind of her own, a woman who with the qualities of a princess and a woman who won't cling to me every second of the day!" I seemed to yell, my voice higher than intended.

"You, my lord Endymion, will rue the day you turned me down! I am a native to" I interrupted her before she argued her point further.

"Beryl this is my point! Princesses marry natives, my job is to join two different planetary kingdoms! If you were from the moons of Jupiter, you could be in the pool, but at the same time, I could never guarantee my choice would be you, right now, I would choose an eel over you!" I yelled, my patience wearing thin. I just wanted to her off my back.

She huffed, staring me down before storming off. _'Goddess I hate that woman.' _I hope for my sanity, no woman who comes here is anything like, not even _close _to Beryl!

X*^_^*X

"Mother is it true?" I raised my voice, I truly had to know.

"Serenity we have no choice, Prince Endymion's selection asks for representatives of different planetary kingdoms, so I _had _to enter your court." My mother said calmly.

"What about me? Am I entered?"

My mother laughed, "Goddess, no, Serenity. I would- well could- never enter my daughter in a lottery like this."

I sighed.

'_What's going to happen if my court is chosen?' _If any of the senshi are taken away, or win and can't return…

I shook my head, I wouldn't think about this.

"Princess Serenity?"

"There she is!"

"Princess!"

Mercury, Jupiter and Venus raced toward me.

"I was just talking with my mother. I thought I told mars-"

"Mars had to go take care of something on her home planet. She left two hours ago."

I looked down at the floor. "So, do you want to go? I mean to Earth, for Endymion's selection?" Mercury turned away and seemed to be trying to silently say something to Jupiter. Venus walked closer to me and put her arm around my shoulders. She waved Jupiter and mercury away and began to confide in me.

"Look Serenity, I know how much you love earth, and we both know the Queen would never send me away. I'm your body double."

"Venus, your name is in the pool!" She looked around, was someone nearby she didn't want to have listen on our conversation?"

"The goal is to join two planetary kingdoms, in peace, right?" I nodded. "well…" She tensed. Standing in front of me. The floodgates of truth cracking under pressure.

"OK LOOK! ThebondbetweentheEarthandMoonkingdomsisreallyrockyandIthinkthatifI'mcalledtotakepartyoushouldgoinmyplace…be…because…we-we-we…,…we look alike… no one would know unless you tied your hair up… or it turns silver again…" she groaned.

"The negatives outweigh the positives." I commented.

"But the positives are worth more than the negatives," she countered. "If the castle is under siege, and you're gone, then if they kidnap 'you'," she pointed to herself and mouthed the word "me"-"Then there's no actual harm is there?"

"Venus! Serenity! The lottery winners are being announced!" Jupiter yelled.

Oh no…

**So let me explain that "hair turning silver" detail. In the selection, apparently America's hair color seemed to play a big part in who chose her. I wanted to add the hair turning silver to continue a streak and also I know some fans like Legend of Zelda controversies and like to fight over small details, so yes, for most of the time Princess Serenity's hair will be blonde. Her hair turning silver does three things**

**1.] Appeases the fans who believe Princess Serenity's hair is silver**

**2.] Add more problems for our heroine of the solar system…princess sorry…**

**3.] As I already said it's continuing a streak Kiera Cass started.**

**SO NO YELLING AT ME! I'm sorry if most of this chapter was just Author notes and I know you want more story if you think this is good, but things are going on.**

**1.] This entire story up to chapter 4 is on paper the rest is NOT and my friend who uses Watt pad to write and publish her stories is borrowing the paper copies and I have no chance of getting them back until Monday…**

**2.] The next chapter will be longer but in the meantime I'll be working on chapter 5**

**3.] The reason I can't go get the paper copies is I'm not sure if my friend is done and I can't go even if I wanted to because of an injury I had to have surgery which caused a couple days of recovery, to be honest it could've been worse though. So I'll get the story back, type the second chapter and be done with it.**

**Aren't you guys jelly? My friend gets to read my work first ^_^!**

**To be honest she's working on her own thing we just trade input and show the output so…**

**See you guys in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! It took alot work and unfortunatly [I know] ****Time****, but I finished Chapter 2 and yes it's so much longer! Want to how much? I write on COLLEGE. RULED. PAPER! Chapter 1 was full front and back. Chapter 2 was 4x the length of chapter 1. I think it's because I could NOT for the life of me figure out how to end it properly. So it just ran on…**

**I really want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed the first chapter, Moonprincess998 thank you for your kind words. I think it's really cool how in under a few days I got over 100 views on just the first chapter. **

**I wish Sailor moon belonged to me, sadly it does not. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else with the rights to it. The selection does not belong to me either it belongs to Kiera Cass… I wonder how much cake went into writing it…**

**The only thing that belongs to me is the inspiration that came to me to make this happen in the first place… that's sad…**

** [Note here the p.o.v.s will be marked because they change every so often in this chapter]**

Endymion P.o.v

"Endymion? Are you ready?" Jadeite asked. "No, five more years please." I joked. "Let's head to Elysion, the lottery winners will be announced there." I swallowed. No way, too fast, they're coming today. "Yes, the faster, the better." I said, chipperly, lying through my teeth.

2 hours earlier

Serenity P.o.v.

"V, slow down, I'm going to fall!" I said, losing my balance again. "No way Serena! If I'm going to be called, you need to go in my place. It's going to take a while, but we'll trade places." I wholeheartedly believed that this would work.

10 minutes later

"Ve- I mean Princess, please stop moving around so much, you have to look presentable." I started chanting a small spell to make V's hair longer, and another spell to make mine shorter. "As long as our hair doesn't decide to reverse roles, I think we could pull this off!" I whisper-screamed.

"Gee, why do you want to leave this behind? It's so comfortable!" I groaned.

"Please, take it, it's yours forever! Give it a few days, it'll get stifling, annoying, and down aggravating!" I scoffed. "Besides, your uniform is so much more movable!" Venus just shook her head as if to say "just-you-wait!"

"To Elysion, Sailor Venus, let's go!" I grimaced.

"I don't sound like that."

"Now you do." She laughed. I sighed and started escorting "Princess Serenity" to Elysion.

2 hours later

Serenity P.o.v

"Ladies, gentlemen and Jadeite." "Hey look who's talking Mrs. Ponytail! And just look at Nefflite and Kunzite!" The four shittenou, bickering as per usual. "Note to self, hire four ragged-looking men from the four cardinal directions of Earth and FIRE these nimrods! Anyways, you three, back to your posts. Kunzite, Take lead, please." Kunzite stepped towards a raised platform, bowed to Endymion, and each went their separate ways.

"Ladies, Kings and Prince Endymion." Kunzite began. "We don't have everyone here quite yet, and we apologize for our earlier scene. We ask that you wait patiently before we announce our 35 selected women."

"Are you excited V?" Mercury asked, nudging my arm. Oh no! W.W.S.V.D? What Would Sailor V Do? "Not really, nervous is the word. What if something happens to Serenity and I'm gone?"

Mercury seemed to ponder this. "I think at most, they can only pick 3 or 4 girls from each planet, so Serenity would still have at least one of us left to protect her, besides Queen Serenity would never enter any of us if she couldn't guarantee her daughter's safety." Mercury said in a hushed tone. This was true, my mother valued my safety above all else.

"Girls stand up straight." My mother hissed quietly. I mimicked Mercury's posture and noticed why we had to stand at attention.

Endymion P.o.v.

"Hello Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Serenity's court." I bowed respectfully.

"Hello Endymion, lovely to see you again." Queen Serenity curtsied and nodded.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, those who are called out today will have an hour to pack before coming back here to travel to Earth and the Earth Kingdom." As I finished I was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light.

Serenity P.o.v.

"… Will have an hour…" I suddenly had a terribly brilliant idea to cast a spell that would allow me to switch places with someone for about 4 minutes. Once the 4 minutes are up, you return to your previous standing. I quickly started chanting the spell. As I came closer to the end of the spell I had a nagging wish that nothing would give away that magic was being used. I was wrong. A flash of light came and went and suddenly my head felt heavy and it was as if it was going to split in two. My hair was tied and long again. I was in the worst thing ever and my heart seemed to be pounding around a million times a second. Wonderful, I was princess Serenity once more.

Endymion P.o.v.

The flash subsided. "What was that?" I asked.

I felt temporarily blinded. I rubbed my eyes, my vision was blurring and clearing, my mind felt hazy, and my face began to feel hot.

"I apologize, that flash really messed with me." I said. Embarressment seemed inevitable.

"Don't worry Endymion, I think it messed with all of us." Queen Serenity said, she always seemed to make everyone feel better, no matter the ordeal.

"Princess Serenity, You're very lovely, you rival that of your mother's beauty." I said, I didn't actually look at her but once I did, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Her long hair was tied into two buns that cascaded into two long pigtails. Her frame seemed petite and fragile, I feared anyone handling her too roughly would break her. Her skin was terribly pale, though I couldn't blame her, she was the moon princess and the sun didn't exactly shine like it does on Earth.

"What an intresting hairstyle, how long does it take you to do it?" I asked genuinely curious.

Serenity P.o.v.

I felt flushed, my heart was racing. He was built tough, he looked as if he had worked out, possibly his whole life. Thick arm muscles and what looked a perfectly sculpted torso complimented my theory. His skin was darker than mine, proving he probably spent more time outside than I did. "How long does it take?" his voice was dark, but gentle and very distracting. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" _I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy taking in the handsome prince in front of me_, though I added that last part silently in my head.

"Your hair, I think it's an intresting hairstyle, how long does it take you to do?" That was an easy question.

"Oh, not very long, maybe 30 minutes if I take my time. On a rushed basis about 10 or 15 minutes, only if my hair turns silver." I answered smiling, recalling several times where Mercury would start timing me and Venus just to see how long it really took to do my hair. His face twisted from a smile to a look of confusion and utter shock.

"Silver?" Endymion said, shocked. Why was it so surprising?

Endymion P.o.v.

"Wait so, let me get this straight. Your hair just turns... Silver?!" I hated how I made it sound offensive, but I've never heard of something like this, and here was someone making sound like an everyday occurance!

"Your hair never just changes color?" she asked back, making sound completely normal.

"If I'm out in the sun too long, Kunzite will tease me, saying my hair will turn as blonde as Jadeite's. He's lying I've seen it myself, It turns a dark carmel-ish color" I explained, trying to find a close comparison, stumbling over a few of my words as I did. I really did not want to offend her, something in me was saying it was imperitive I stay on her good side, though I didn't know the reason, I trusted my feelings.

"I see a few strands, they're catching the light from a beautiful angle. Your hair has this kind of shine-effect." I couldn't help but continue to stare at her so I focused on her face as she kept talking. Pink lips, cerulean doe-eyes, long lashes, why wasn't she in the lottery again? She kept going on about 'beauty' and I was once again tempted to mention hers.

Serenity P.o.v

He seemed to take in my embarressing schpeal about his ran his fingers through his hair and seemed uncomfortable, almost embarressed.

I focused on something else,... well tried to. His square jaw was set and looked really smooth. His eyes were a stormy blue, looking into them gave a sense of being lost at sea. I suddenly felt the need to put my name in the pool, to be in the lottery for his heart, but as myself, as Princess Serenity princess of the Moon kingdom, not in the place of Venus, princess of Venus and head of the Monn Princess's court. I wanted to me.

Endymion P.o.v.

"Queen Serenity, remind me, why can't your daughter be in my lottery again?" I said, jokingly. I knew if I said it any other way, she would think I was serious.

"Why Endymion, Isn't it obvious?" She started laughing but then her tone turned serious, "If you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll smite you where you stand."I backed up a bit, suddenly very scared of Queen Serenity.

I'm glad Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and Serenity's court were amused. I caught Kunzite and Jadeite getting ready to address the crowds. I had completely lost track of time, I'm usually never this bad when it comes to letting the time slip away from me.

"I'm sorry, a thousand pardons, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our conversation short." I reached for Serenity's hand and gently kissed the knuckle.

"I believe we will meet again, Moon Princess?" I said in a overly regal manner.

"Certainly Prince Endymion." She answered, curtsying politely, and playing along.

"Queen Serenity, I hope we will talk again, and that you consider changing your daughter's name, because for as lovely as it is, we could avoid so much confusion." The senshi, I saw, were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Prince Endymion?" Serenity squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Usually a lot of people say the same thing so I tell my friends and some other royals we keep in touch with that, in a casual setting, they can call me Princess Serena, or Serena. I can guess you can tell that I don't have that many friends though." She flushed bright red and was stumbling over her words and was rethinking her sentence even as she said it. I could tell she was getting embarressed.

"Certainly Princess Ser- Um Serena. Well, I guess it's time I took my leave." I had turned to walk away, and had even taken a few steps when it hit me, I didn't even bother to share a few words with the Senshi, and _THEY_ were the ones in the pool. I quickly thought of one thing to say so I didn't seem rude.

"Senshi, forgive me, but I hope to get any one of you four better!"

Serenity P.o.v.

The flash appeared again. _'Just in time' _If he had talked any longer there might've been problems. _'Now for the big momment.'_

X*^_^*X

"Ladies, generals, and Prince Endymion-sama, I Queen Beryl of-"

"Of the dark voids of Earth!" I heard Jadeite yell out angrily, followed by an almost inaudible "ow"

"-Of the Earth Kingdom," she hissed, "correcting" Jadeite's "mistake."

"Lies." my mother hissed quiety, as not to be heard. I nodded, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. If Beryl was truly the Queen of the Earth Kingdom, what was the point of having the selection in the first place? It was a fake, self-deemed, title. Who filled her head with this much self-adoration, they needed to be jailed, possibly for the rest of their life!

"Have been asked-"

"You weren't asked! Nefflite...just...hasn't showed up yet. He's at his post... he hasn't come back." This time Zoicite corrected Beryl with an angry tone.

"ASKED," Beryl over-emphasized, "to introduce the 35 little girls picked to be in _my _Prince Endymion-sama's selection." While she was vainly telling us the reason we were here, Nefflite snuck up behind her. He looked like a shadow, looming over her. When Beryl turned it looked like to grab something, she got startled, It looked like she said some obsenity but I couldn't hear what she said.

"I believe the ladies in attendence are of more of a 'woman' status than that of a 'little girl'. I also believe that the only 'little girl' here, is _you_. GO HOME!" His voice resounded through all of Elysion, frightening me. I couldn't hear Beryl's response but I did witness her unwillingly trudge through the portal to Earth.

Earth. How long have I stared at it from afar from a balcony somewhere in the castle, or on a veranda somewhere near my room? How long have I been dreaming of walking in a forest, or in the royal gardens, somewhere in it's beautiful nature? How long have I been dreaming of just visiting when I wanted, visiting and becoming closer to the royal family of the beautiful planet? How long have I been dreaming of Earth? Earth, I was this close yet so far away.

"My apologies," Nefflite began. "Let's call out our 35 lucky women!" He started with the outer planets,

35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, only 28 left.

Inner planets, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, all from Mercury. 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, Mars. 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, Venus. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6- "Wait, um... Queen Beryl of Earth? wait 'Queen'?" Nefflite called out questioningly. Earth girls couldn't enter the pool right? so why was Beryl in the pool? Why was anyone from Earth in the pool? Nefflite continued seeming to wipe the entire incident away in a second. 5, 4, 3, Jupiter. Oh Selene.

"Queen Serenity, and her daughter have agreed to willingly part with our final two entrants. Princess of Jupiter, soldier of love and courage, guardian of protection and champion lightning, bishou senshi, Sailor Jupiter!" Of course Nefflite was reading her entry.

"Our final entry, is I think a second-best choice. We, the Shittennou would've loved to introduce Princess Serenity as a part of our lottery, however Queen Serenity was very adament about smiting us where we stood if we laid a hand on her daughter." Everyone was practically dying over what Queen Serenity said very often to Moon kingdom guests.

I raised my hand so everyone could find who said Venus's comment "In fact she just said it to Prince Endymion a few minutes ago!" I heard a couple of laughs when I said it but not as much as when Nefflite said it.

"Sailor Venus, come up here." Nefflite called. What? Did I do something wrong? Nefflite motioned in my general direction to come forward. I slowly walked forward, towards the make shift podium that the Earth kingdom set up in front of the Prayer well.

Murmurs rose through out Elysion, my heart was beating fast. "She's not in trouble everyone, don't worry." Nefflite announced. I hate that line!

People always say that. Even if it's not because you're in trouble, it's most likely because something happened or_ is_ going to happen, and it's usually something you'd rather not be a part of... but this is Endymion's selection lottery winners...

**YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!**

I walked up to the front of the podium and was about to turn around and face the crowd when Nefflite motioned for me to stand beside him. My heart began beating even faster...

**THERE'S LITTERALLY HUNDREDS OF GIRLS HERE... **

"As you all know, the Earth Kingdom would not be what it is today, if it wasn't for the Moon's Kingdom's and who we know as the Goddess Selene's help." Nefflite began.

**NO OFFENSE TO V, BUT BUT THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY SHE WAS JUST RANDOMLY PICKED!**

"Many dignitaries believe that Princess Serenity to be the embodiment-no- reincarnation is the better word- the reincarnation of, the goddess Selene."

**WHAT IS REALITY... THERE IS TOO MUCH TO PROCESS HERE... THIS IS NOT REAL...**

"Part of the celestial treaty states the inner planets must offer their young princesses to protect the moon princess, as part of her court. We were very fortunate however, If you can, look at Sailor Venus then look at Princess Serenity. This is a special case, Sailor Venus has a very important role. If something very terrible _EVER_ happens that would question the safety of the princess, Sailor Venus must take the role of the Princess and endure that terrible situation."

**THIS IS REAL... ISN'T IT? YOU'RE NOT KIDDING ME...**

"Now, we truly, truly, hope no one tries to hurt Princess Serenity, because we're taking away your last resort."

**OH SELENE IT IS. IT'S REAL. IT'S HAPPENING BEFORE MY VERY EYES! AND I'M APART OF IT!**

"Ladies, Generals, Soldiers, Queens, Princesses and Prince Endymion, The last Entrant: Princess of Venus, Head of Princess Serenity's court, Soldier of Love, Beauty and Attention-" V doesn't like it when even _I _say that!

I cut Nefflite off. "HEY! Are you supposed to be complimenting me or insulting me?" I added a complimentary huff and a signiture V hair flip. Who am I again?... Oh yeah, Serenity.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and peace. "I meant in a good way, no offense intended. All good things, all good things, I swear. Where were we? Oh yes, Princess Serenity's body double, bishou senshi, Sailor Venus!"

**I WAS NOW A PART OF PRINCE ENDYMION'S SELECTION**

**I. WAS. SO. SCARED.**

Endymion's P.o.v.

I zoned out during the recall. I watched Kunzite wave Venus away and continue to call out the rest of the names. I watched Venus walked back and mentally made a note of the path to Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity... she really was something.

How would I describe what happened?

I felt like an absolute idiot,and she was calm and collected, much like her mother. Though looking back on it, no one seemed prepared for the entire conversation in the first place. That thought alone helped me to relax and not regret the entire moment.

"Let's congratulate the thirty-five lucky women we've picked for Prince Endymion!"

Lucky for them, not so much for me! The entire selection was merely a last ditch effort to crown a queen for the Earth Kingdom's throne! Everyone knew Beryl was insane and stubbornly vain. I'm honest to Selene _glad _ Nefflite practically _shoved_ her back to Earth, because- Oh GOD\- She would've caused a major scene over the generals practically crowning Princess Serenity 'Most Beautiful Woman'.

All my earlier thoughts came back to me at once. Studying Princess Serenity, memorizing her features, everything. Kunzite started giving a quick run-through of the rules, for the general public. I didn't really listen, considering I was given the same speech only two days ago, but I started really paying attention for rule 3.

"...Spending copious amounts of time or you are simply 'found' with another man, you will be sent home immediatly!" I made an immediate vow to be easier on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. A promise that I would warp the evidence so they can just simply return to their normal lives. Make somthing up so they could return to helping serenity become the future ruler of the moon kingdom and ensure her safety.

I knew Nefflite felt something for Jupiter, no matter how secretive he thought he was being... and Kunzite constantly called me for guidance in his relationship with Venus, though he knew I was as lost as he was. But Kunzite and Venus had something I could easily define-Love...

Wait. If Venus is in a competition for _**my**_ heart, why wasn't Kunzite protesting? He didn't even flinch when Sailor Venus's name was called. Was there some sort of conspiracy I'm unaware of ? Or did something happen to their relationship? Was there something I missed? Did they know something I didn't. I hoped in time I would figure out what this meant.

Either way, I could care less about anyone in the selection, I knew who I really wanted, no matter how sinful it may be. The name I wish was one who wouldn't need to compete, I would just eliminate everyone right then and there... though there was more than rules and an overprotective mother stopping me.

There was a law.

Article 34 of the celestial treaty's amendments basically says. The moon will continue to Protect the earth and the people of both kingdoms can meet and become friends but love cannot develop lest they be banished or worse-...killed.

Why is it, everytime you know you shouldn't do something- shouldn't want something,... shouldn't like,... or love someone, your heart, soul, mind and body turns on you and you pursue them. You accept the attraction- bite the forbidden fruit and never turn back.

I shouldn't, couldn't and would NOT say I was in love with serenity. I don't believe in love at first sight... but I couldn't get her off my mind... I will say I was very taken.

"I and everyone else will see you back here in one hour's time." God Jaedite stop sealing my fate.

In one small hour, the competition to find the love of my life in a small handful of girls- in front of the ENTIRE GALAXY- would begin...

No not just love, a queen, in front of my kingdom, alliances, and the galaxy.

And I don't know anything about any of them, well 33. I know Jupiter and Venus, but I know they were not intrested in me...

Things were not looking good for me...

**IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**Sorry everyone. It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm very very very very very - (*100 more very's) sorry. I planned to type this chapter up the thursday after the first chapter was posted... but i fell behind then I have this thing when I don't do something I truly forget about it, but um... extra credit, I honestly kept saying "today I want to finish the chapter" but alas it just never happened. The next few chapters will still focus on day 1, and here's my excuse. no kidding, the first 7 chapters of the book "The Selection" took place at home so there was no castle no prince and EVERYTHING ASPEN. I know Kiera likes him and says he's a good guy but to me, he has too many flaws for my taste. I see where Aspen fans are coming from but, AmericaxMaxon all the way.**

**On paper I have up to chapter 8... I might break it up. I probably should've broken up this one, so my hard copy might not match your guy's copy. One of the reason's why the story might come out more often is I have more time. last school year I was in middle school and my school hours were 9-4 and my electronics went off at 8 but I would stay at my grandmother's till about 5 or 5:30 so... I didn't have alot of time. Also my profile needs to be updated because of the next update. my high school hours run from 7-2 but I'm not in High school anymore. Due to health problems I had to consider home school so now I'm actually using an online high school program. I'm fine now but we'll see how I feel next semester. **

**I'm going to get this out of the way. I'm following the story when the selection ends and the elite begins that's when part 2 begins. I know alot of people don't have time to read a 100 or 200 chapter story so I'm breaking it up. I'm sorry this is running long but I hope you really don't kill me for taking too long... *sees pitchforks and torches outside the window* Yep I get it I'm gone! *Runs away***


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! Just a few announcements: one HOLY CRAP this story must be good. I checked the traffic graph and I have over 400 views and there is at least 1 viewer in 25 other places not counting the U.S., Hong kong, indonesia, austrailia... I think I'm gonna cry, that's amazing! I love my readers/fellow authors (whoever you choose to be,) so MUCH! 3.  
Second I have two other stories in the works one is about shadamy, Yes I support Shadow and Amy shipping! sue me. It takes place between reality and camelot. It's kind of set up like the princess bride where the characters read the story to you.  
The other is- if you read my profile you know that I absolutely ADORE the Kagamines, and that I had a draft about them, well I'm re-writing that. So someday I might post those.  
The third is a personal question, I have an oc for Kid Icarus so if anyone likes Kid Icarus and wants to see her story or wouldn't mind me slipping in my oc in any Kid Icarus fanfiction I may make go ahead and pm me or something. **

**Fourth, amizoicite2003 No I haven't read the heir, I REALLY REALLY WANT TO! (*fangirl-rages then comes back to my senses*) but I agree The Selection series is amazing. I have the recent novellas though, the queen and the favorite. I really need to read those... DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING I'M BEGGING EVERYONE!  
OKAY! optional homework assignment. look up the The Selection series and form your own opinion on the series, I think I'm hitting a writer's block for chapter 9 I know what I want to have happen, but I don't know how to phrase it.  
If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask me via pm or if the story is confusing or you feel somewhat lost, feel free to tell me in a review and I'll be happy to start putting recaps in the chapters, or something. I want people to enjoy this story as much as possible!**

**I wish Sailor moon belonged to me, sadly it does not. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else with the rights to it. The selection does not belong to me either it belongs to Kiera Cass… I wonder how much cake went into writing it…**

**The only thing that belongs to me is the inspiration that came to me to make this happen in the first place… that's sad…**

1 hour later

Serenity's P.o.v.

Endymion stood in front of us, addressing us as a whole. He had one foot propped up on a broken peice of stone and he rested his weight on his knee. His generals formed a line that reminded me of a smile, with Jaedite and Nefflite on one side and Kunzite and Zoicite on the other.  
"Ladies, we've covered some of the rules and restrictions but not all." I could only really stare, the light hit Endymion just right, he looked like a prince- or more so. No more like a knight in shining armor, without the shining armor. A picture from a story book.  
"So let's start with that. Jaedite!" The generals were standing behind the prayer fountain. He ran with very short strides making it look very ridiculous. He was holding a very thick scroll, in his hand. Just how many rules could there possibly be?  
"Ladies and Endymion. Showing here." His voice was rigid with authority but gentle and child-like as it rang through Elysion. He rolled the scroll out and many girls side-stepped to let the parchment through. It was at most about 5 feet long!  
"Don't worry practical joke, most of it is blank... _most_." he said, putting _most_ of the emphasis on "most". Some girls bent down to lift up a little of the parchment to see if there was any writing on it.  
"Time and ability in the gardens- restricted. Third level, west wing- off limits without confirmation from a higher power. No wandering after hours. No unauthorized magic on premises. Ability to use magic- restricted here."  
A magic lock? oh no... no no no no no no no no. When someone uses a magic lock they can identify the origins of your powers! I can't be found so early in the game!  
"Sailor Venus, come forward." Kunzite yelled. He stood on one of the upraised slabs on the prayer fountain. I slowly walked forward.  
"Stand in front of me and face the wall." he whispered. I turned around, each step almost made me jump ten feet. I could hear my heartbeat in my head, it was so loud I thought everyone could hear it.  
"Venus, showing here."  
"Jupiter, showing here." Nefflite called.  
"Beryl of the voids of earth, showing here." Zoicite called. Poor Zoicite!  
They each knealt down and handed us a small topaz gem. No. They weren't locking our powers, they were taking them away. Endymion began chanting the spell. Why take them away? It would make much more sense to use a magic lock, something easily reversable. What would happen in the event of an emergency?  
"V...," Kunzite hopped off the edge of the fountain and I turned to face him. He stared me down... for way too long, so long it became sufficiently akward. Finally he broke his gaze only to begin a scripted schpeal.  
"V, I need your transformation pen. Keep that crystal. The royal jeweler will come by sometime this week to make it into a necklace for you." He held his hand out for V's pen and I gave it to him and he used it as a cue to continue.  
"We have taken your powers and have locked them in a topaz gem for safer results. your powers will be released in times of crisis- should one occur. We have also confiscated any connections to an alternate form of magic or power, which will also be returned to you in a time of crisis- should one occur. Lessons given to you at the palace will teach how to harness the power of and inside of gems. Do not seek this information ahead of time. Do you understand?" Oh god, WWSVD? What would Sailor V do? What V say?  
"I understand, but I don't agree with it." I huffed with a little giggle, and considering Kunzite joined in... for a second. I'm guessing he knew "V" was only kidding.  
"You may any of the generals for help or advice, when it comes to getting situated or with lessons, but do not ask us to put in a good word for you to Endymion, or ask us what he likes or what he would like. We will report it to Endymion Immediatly and it will be up to him whether or not you go home that day." He opened his mouth as if to add something that wasn't scripted but decided against it and returned to his script. "Do you understand?"  
I nodded. "Absolutly! anything else I absolutly _can't _do?" I answered sarcastically. He chuckled a little at my V-impersanation-answer.  
"Jaedite will tell everyone in a minute... well a few... V?" I turned to walk away but he called me back. He walked me over to a little alcove where I warily followed him inside. It was super dark! I heard a rustling of fabric and figured he was leaning against the wall. I leaned back against the opposite wall and hoped I was facing him.  
"I figured once I told V she would come up with something like this. But I didn't think she would execute the actual idea, let alone with YOU of all people! I thought she would choose Mars or Mercury, someone who wouldn't suffer the harshest consequence." I could hear the worry in his voice. How did he figure it out? "I guess it makes sense though...Do you have anything to say, Princess Serenity-sama?"  
"Umm... You're imagining things? Trick of the light? I don't know what you're talking about? I don't know any Princess Serenity?" I rambled excuses off the top of my head and saying them out loud, I realized that only half of them were actually useful.  
"V, how many times have I kissed you?" V, why do you never confide in me?!  
"um... never?" I guessed. I was sure I was wrong.  
"Hello Princess Serenity-sama and welcome to the selection." he turned, and I was afraid he was about to leave... or tell Endymion I was here.  
"Kunzite-san wait!" I heard him shift again.  
"Princess Serenity-sama, I will not reveal this to Prince Endymion. I will keep this a secret." I couldn't see but considering the amount of rustling I heard, I could only imagine he was bowing before me with his hand over his heart.  
"Kunzite-san, why are you doing this, you're faithful to Prince Endymion! Do you want something in return?" I was prepared to be threatened or chastised with his reply, instead I was given an actual answer, one that pleastantly shocked me!  
"Princess Serenity-sama, I understand my actions must be confusing to you, but I simply have one request. Princess Serenity-sama of the moon kingdom, I want you to win. Do anything you can and try to win. I will be at your discretion. If you want me to, at any time, I can and will reveal your identity to the prince, all you have to do is tell me. I will do all in my power to help you win. That and... a few meetings with the _actual _V would be really nice." He got uncomfortably close to me and I gently pushed him to the side.  
"Not that hard. Just warn ahead of time if something comes up either in relation to the Moon Kingdom coming to visit or anything that would cause us to rellocate, bacause that's when V and I are going to switch places." He nodded. "One more thing," I asked last minute. "When will 'I' get my powers back if something happens?" I was genuinly curious.  
"Immediately, so you can return to 'your' post." He said, mocking my cues.  
"What about my duties in Elysion?" My mother had started taking me to Elysion since I was twelve, since then I've been praying for Earth's protection. It's been my duty for four years! I've never once missed even one prayer session!  
"I'll tell Prince Endymion 'you' guard 'Princess Serenity' when she goes to pray in Elysion, and Princess Serenity-sama?" He asked, grabbing my arm, and my attention. "It's not just me. Zoicite, Nefflite and Jaedite, we all thought you should be a part of it. It seems like the people of Earth take all the people of the Moon give without a second thought for gratitude. We knew you had a better shot at winning than anyone else who entered. But the defining factor was I saw how he looked when he... he was talking to the 'real' Serenity, correct?" I nodded. "When he was talking to you, He... lit up, he looked happier than I ever thought he could be. We all saw it. We knew you needed to be in the selection. I considered confronting Venus, either in the competition if she was called or during one of our... uh 'meetings', to send you in her place... guess it wasn't necessary. Wait why did you... you used magic to switch places!" I could feel his gaze accusingly burn itself into my skin.  
"Yeah... about that. For a body double, V sure doesn't have my personality down like I do hers... I fear in a crisis they'll return her and take someone else. Or she'll make an absolute fool of my reputation. But no, asking Venus to pull a tricky manuver, it's her first thought." I giggled remebering antics as simple as trying to sneak into the ballroom to make my mother think I was on time to begin with.

The rest of the restrictions didn't even apply to me, at least, the ones I actually heard. Most of the good things did though. "If you wrote on your application that you possessed a talent portaining to the arts example being: playing an instrument, we have provided you the proper equipment and it will be available in your room. You are free to continue to sharpen your talents, however please be curtious. If you are playing a musical instrument, keep in mind that no one wants to be woken up in the middle of the night, even if it's for beautiful music." Why do I feel like Jaedite was staring directly at me for that one? Did V share stories with Kunzite who shared them with everyone else? It was only one time! And I didn't mean to wake everyone up, I just had a melody in my head!  
I feel kind of bad for myself and for Jaedite, after that last rule, I just started staring into space. I thought about when, where, how, why, what- could cause me to reveal my true identity. My conversations with Venus and Kunzite. My earlier conversation with Prince Endymion. Endymion- the consequences of getting caught...thoughts of what could go wrong.  
Venus was the type of person who liked to suffer in silence. She wouldn't burden someone else with her problems and heartache. Even if they held their arms out wide open, even if I asked to help, she would never tell me. Was there something that could cause my downfall in V's place? Who was the one fool who broke my poor soldier's heart?  
"Now there is one more person, I must introduce to you all." Endymion called, snapping me back to reality from my thoughts. "From the planet Venus, A legend when it comes to grand events such as these in our galaxy! I present to you, ACE!"  
His name was Ace. Venus once came to me, late in the night. I was only 10. She cried and cried and I could only sit there and listen to her ramble bits about this boy named Ace, who had broken her heart. "doomed love." That's what she called it. "Ace and I weren't meant to be," "It would only cause disaster for Venus anyway," I realized later that she wasn't convincing me of her story, she was convincing herself. She just needed her best friend to give her a loving smile, a warm embrace and to tell her that "everything was going to be all right," and "I'm here for you." So that's what I did.  
But I wasn't upset. I witnessed V become a strong individual from that day forward. She held her head high, she hardly cried, and she met Kunzite, who will never hurt her- or I'll have to deal with him.  
Over the Years I had heard of events being narrated by him, and I'll agree, he kind of handsome, but a terrible force to be reckoned with.  
Endymion patted Ace on the back as he walked towards the podium that was still left out from the calling of the lottery winners. "So Ace, How does it feel to be a part of the second greatest event of this year?" Endymion questioned... Like a host on a game event.  
"Well Endymion, first, if this whole 'Prince of the Earth Kingdom' bit doesn't work, you could always try being a popular master of events... but if you ever steal my gigs from me... You will suffer a very viscious paper cut." Endymion scowled at that comment. "But uh... in all seriousness...," he took the chance to glance at the pool at girls. Then he locked eyes with me. I think out of the corner of my eye I saw the shittennou stiffen. then he very comically muttered loud enough for everyone to hear "I think I'm cursed."

** OH MY GOD IT ONLY TOOK TWO DAYS! Yay! I'm happy with these results. So, first, my mom made this awesome banana pudding- I swear I'm addicted. Second I'm probably going to start posting a novella chapter for each chapter in the silver millenium in which I'm leaving out details like in this chapter Serenity was talking about a conversation with V which is in a Novella I have planned called "The Double" which takes place in V's point of view. Next... two chapters aren't that long. One reason these chapters run long is because I fix some sentences, add more details and even add more dialouge so I'm officially evil. mwa ha ha ha ha ehhhh... I'm lonely here. let me see who I can talk to... *digs around in a nearby chest***

**Mokona: Mokona Modoki really can't wait!**

**Me: No! wrong series, wrong creators. No offense CLAMP... Just wait until I get started on that TRC fanfic!**

***Throws Mokona away.***

**Pokota: LET GO OF MY EARS!**

**Me: Not Slayers Revolution and Evolution-r.**

***Throws Pokota onto Mokona**

**Pikachu: Pika PIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Me: *throws pikachu towards the other two before he has a chance to electrocute me* No chance.**

**Orion: Ummmm am I apart of your subconsious?**

**Me: How did you get in the "sidekick" chest?! nevermind. I'll call you if I'm having amnesia. NEXT! *Shoos Orion Away***

***hears yowling and scratching***

**Me: THERE YOU TWO ARE. Luna and Artemis, of the Moon Kingdom! fitting, don't you think that's it's very fitting? 3**

** Okay Enough with my antics. I just wanted to try something like a scripted scene out. So I'll see if I can type and post chapter 4 in a day... fingers crossed... everything crossed. Also I have an excuse for things going so slowly. In the original selection book It took 7 chapters before she even got to the palace, also I'm not a fan of time skips, I think Sword art online killed them for me...  
Also I apologize right now for all the mistakes I've made, and will make in the future. I have a terrible habit of not checking my work. I know, I'm dispicable. So I'll see what I can do.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea, this is going to be quick. I failed my own challenge I know!**

**Then I got distracted again, I have two other stories in the works, both are Cardcaptor Sakura related. One is based on Sofia the first, very loosely though. The other is based on Corpse Party... I already know that it might be the only story I'll ever post that will have to be rated M- I mean, Corpse party is kinda known for being full of ****Gore****...****  
****I wish Sailor moon belonged to me, sadly it does not. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else with the rights to it. The selection does not belong to me either it belongs to Kiera Cass… I wonder how much cake went into writing it…**

**The only thing that belongs to me is the inspiration that came to me to make this happen in the first place… that's sad…**

"Alright Ladies, Let's get you ready for the rest of the day. Lady Venus and Lady Jupiter..." I spaced out again. _If Ace is here, what would V do if she had to confront him?_ I couldn't help but think I would have to face Ace in V's place.  
"Station... Lady Venus? Station 2... LADY VENUS!" I stumbled back a bit as I was VIOLENTLY shaken from my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, I must be falling asleep with my eyes wide open." I chuckled a bit. No one else seemed to be amused, except Lita, who I saw was trying to bite back her laughter. You can always trust her to laugh for you. But the Servant calling out orders was definatly the MOST unamused. Pity, I thought V's charm rubbed off on everyone.  
"Lady Venus, Station 2, just follow Lady Jupiter." I walked quickly to catch up to Jupiter. When I caught up to her she looked me over like I just fell down a flight of stairs and then just stood up and kept going, like nothing happened.  
"V, what's wrong? You're acting like Serenity-hime-sama when she stares at the Earth!"  
"I'm fine, I swear." It's not like you hurt my feelings, making me sound like a weird person.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine Lita, honest!" I said, sternly. Everyone calls Jupiter, Lita... If they're close enough. Nothing could've possibly given me away.  
"If you say so, V," she said, turning away and quickening her pace.  
When we got to station 2 [which was just a huge stall that could hidden from view with a giant curtain. The maid approached us and curtsied. "Alright sailor scouts, surrender the fukus" **[A/n Fukus are the sailor outfits that they wear] **We glanced at the servant then at each other.  
"We... can't..." I started. I didn't know how to quite phrase it so I looked to Lita to at least continue the thought.  
"Because of the rules... the shittennou,-" I knew how to get the point across, thanks, Lita!  
"They took our transformation pens, and we can't do anything without them." I summarized.  
"Well for Goddesses sake, Mary, Anne!" The maid, [I quickly learned that her name was Lucy] **[You see what I did there selection fans? ;)] **called. They quickly ran in and curtsied to us before turning to Lucy. Looks like we got the head maid. "Go find the Shittennou Kunzite-sama and Nefflite-sama, tell them that Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter need their Transformation pens."  
"Yes, ma'am!" One of them answered before they both scurried away. In a few minutes they came back with the two generals- but they were blind-folded. "So no one's privacy was compromised." She explained. [Was her name Anne?] THEN WHAT WERE THE CURTAIN'S FOR? Oh well, It was kind of hilarious. [Wow, I'm way into V's character...] What was with the Shittennou and the way they kind of made everything seem ceremonial? Kunzite held out V's pen to me, and Jupiter's out to her. We quickly grabbed them and held them over our heads.  
"VENUS PRINCESS POWER!" I called.  
"JUPITER PRINCESS POWER" Lita called after me.  
"MAKE-UP!" We called in unison.  
In a matter of seconds, I was enveloped in a warm light. I felt the fuku, the shoes, the tiara, the gloves, and even V's bow disappear. Then suddenly I felt something new reappear in it's place. I felt sandals where I was once wearing heels. A flowing dress with something tied around my waist which replaced the fuku. Then - the bow tied my hair back again. No Venus transformation is ever complete without V's complimentary pose.  
I had never seen my senshi in their formal attire. I quickly feigned fixing my hair to see what exactly what I was wearing.  
My hair was pulled into two very small braids and were tied back with V's red bow. The dress was floor length and had a gradient effect, fading from orange into yellow. It kind of reminded me of a sunset. However it had a slit in the side which went up to my mid-thigh... which was kind of high in my opinion. The thing I felt around my waist was a gold chain. after every link was a small little plate with an orange gem attached. For once, a dress didn't feel stifling, it made me feel beautiful.  
"Where to next?" Jupiter asked. I took a moment to study Jupiter's outfit. It fit her perfectly! It was floor length as well, simple... and green. It had black straps, which were tied into simple bows. Her waist was tied with a black ribbon, with a rose attached to the side. The rest of the ribbon hanging down. I could barely see but I was pretty sure she was wearing sandals similar to mine.  
Lucy cleared her throat to grab our attention. We quickly handed our pens back to the shittennou so they could finally leave. "Since you two are done, the next step is to be interviewed by a fashion consultant. They will make sure all your outfits are to your specifications." Jupiter suddenly broke down laughing. What was so funny? "Lady Jupiter?" Lucy asked, concerned.  
"V! It's V! You either have to import her clothes from the moon kingdom or make her new outfits from magic, because I gaurantee, if you make every outfit she gets the idea for- no one's going to have anything to wear!" She said, still laughing.  
"Look who's talking Lita. At least I'll fix an old outfit, you just wear it and stuff it a wardrobe! Did you know she has about 3 armoires in her room? She can't fit them all in one! I can." I said smuggly.  
Lita opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it in defeat. "I guess I win." I cheered triumphantly... wow, V and I better switch soon.

*d^_^b*

"So sailor Venus, What should I know about you?" The fashion consultant asked. He was well, a guy and he seemed nervous... I think for the sake of playing the part of V correctly I'll call him Skinny.  
I knew the answer to this... Let's see if I don't mess it up, and Skinny can keep up.  
**[A/n Last one I swear, Pretend Serenity- in the place of V is talking like one of those sterotypical girls- really fast and all over the place]**  
"My favorite color is orange, it reminds me of Venus, my home planet- duh, though I'm pretty sure I look good in any color- though I hate that shade of green that is heavily watered down with yellow- ugh, it's disgusting. While we're still on the subject of clothes, anything I wear _has_ to go with the bow. My room on the moon is very tidy, blue walls, the color of the sky and green carpet, like the grass- Serenity-hime gets really jealous of it sometimes. Though I've asked more than once for marble, white marble maybe with blue mixed in... Does marble look good with sky blue... I think it does. Let's see... oh yea. DON'T EVER CONSIDER ME CUTTING MY HAIR. If. One. Pair. Of. Scissors. EVER. Comes. Near. My hair. We'll finally answer who's stronger, a boy or a girl. My favorite animal is probably a cat. I used to be best friends with one on the moon. I mean we're still friends, but I left- I hope he's not mad. He's probably not mad. He probably misses me already. Do you think he does? I think he does. He was a very good conversationalist- do animals talk on Earth? The animals on the moon do- I mean, we only have too cats- but they talk. Man, Artemis is probably really bored right now. When we visit the moon, do you think I could bring him back with me? I don't know. My favorite flower is probably a daisy... or a daffodil... They both come in my favorite colors. I mentioned those right? My hobbies are teaching and protecting princess Serenity, helping princess Serenity, organizing my things a million times- I mean it's not actually a million times but everyone says I do. I can play the violin and the flute, and I love to dress up with princess Serenity. Hah. Okay, want me to repeat that?" I asked laughing at Skinny's expression.  
V has said this schpeal so many times, I'm sure it's been engraved in my brain for years. Heck, someone asks V a simple question like 'what's you favorite color?' And this starts. Myself and the other senshi make a game of trying to mouth the entire schpeal- I always win though... Goddess, I'll lose myself in this game won't I? But goddess Selene, you should've seen Skinny's expression when I finished. [It was why I was laughing.]  
It was a cross between 'what just happened' 'shut up or kill me now' and 'gouge my eyes out or remove my ears... I'M BEGGING YOU!' "heheh... eh... you should see your face!"  
I said dying from laughter. I'm princess Serenity, not V. I kept chanting... at least no one could tell the difference, I only hoped Venus was doing just as well.  
"We're done here." he sighed. "Now, lady Venus, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drown that experiance away- no, bang my head against the hall, and rethink my life choices." he said trudging through the door- so that's what trudging looks like. I felt kind of bad, I never got his real name.

*d^_^b*

After some time they let us go to our rooms, there they had left our luggage. I quickly dug around in the bag the actual V packed for me. '_I need the crescent compact V gave me so we could contact each other.' _ Lita, thank Selene, told me she wanted to contact V-who-was-princess-Serenity before I got to my room. I needed to tell her that Lita was about to call her so she didn't ruin everything. Goddess, this was riskier than I originally thought. "There it is." I stated. The mere shape of the compact started making me homesick, how long would this competition go on for anyway? I can think of that later, goal one: call V.  
"Call Sailor Venus on the Moon kingdom." I stated calmly, and quietly. I could easily be caught by someone walking by if I talked too loudly. "Hello?" A wary voice answered. "V, it's me, Lita said she wanted to call you, so she'll be by to contact you in a few minutes." I whispered. "So you'll call me again later, when she's done, right?" I nodded. "Yes, of course. Talk to you later Serenity-hime." I had the sense of someone coming, which is easily developed when you live in a castle full of women with no sense of privacy, and quickly hung up. And with that I heard a knock on the door. Again, not something I'm used to, I'm used to everyone who needed me to come barging in whenever they felt like it. "Come in." I answered.  
"Lady Venus, I and Lady Jupiter have come to visit." Kunzite answered bowing.  
"Hey V, where's the crescent thingy so I can contact Serenity-hime." she asked a little over excitedly.  
"Here, and remember, it charges in moonlight, so if it powers down- Charge It. Don't pull a princess Serenity on me, please." I asked, begging over theatrically. She grabbed out of my hands greedily when I held it out and as she turned to run back to her room, I called out after her. "Lita, don't forget to give it back before lights out!"  
"See you at dinner V!" she yelled back.  
"I have an unscripted question, If it charges in moonlight, how do you charge it on the moon?" Kunzite asked, almost laughing, but smiling.  
"I don't know?" I said. I whispered the last part of my answer, you never know who could walk by, or when. "That's the real V's problem, and her compact to begin with."  
"Speaking of dinner, the four shittennou will be making our rounds for dinner soon. We would've just told you to come down to the foyer and then escort you in, but the um... ahem... 'makeover' session ran over. Not everyone is a Sailor soldier after all, so there was no time left to give everyone a tour of the castle." He finished with a bow.  
"Kunzite, is there anything- unscripted you need to tell me?" I whispered.  
He nodded. "The other shitennou know that Princess Serenity is here- impersonating Sailor Venus, and they are sworn to secrecy." He whispered. "Next time you speak to V, give her my regards, if you remember." he added, almost muttering. He quickly gathered his thoughts and bowed. "I will take my leave now, Hime." he said closing the door for me. Once I was sure he was gone, I slumped against the door.  
What was I going to do? First of all, I'm in a foriegn land, in an utterly compromising situation, with no idea of how long I could be gone for. Not to mention how long V or myself could keep the acts we've set up for each other. Then there was that twinge... could it be possible? Do I love Endymion? At first, I guess that I just wanted to help my kingdom -V said that the relationship between the Earth and Moon was on rough ground. And an interplanetary marriage to settle conflicts was just one way to do it, even if it meant breaking god's law. But now I believe I want to see this to the very end, because my heart wants to be forever by Endymion. I think- anyway... I could be wrong. By the time I meet my own suitors, Endymion might be married, or still in the middle of the Selection... If I don't win, or the time comes when I have to turn away from this entire thing... Endymion may not even give me a thought. Third: what happens when everything goes wrong? The slightest word could give me away. The shitennou could always tell him... but he'll think they're lying. Then he'll come see me, and I'll have to reveal myself... I can't let that mess become reality, I need confirmation for myself that he loves me [given I'm right about my feelings] and when the time is right, tell him. Till that moment, V and myself need to stick to the plan.  
I wish I could write this down, but if someone found it, they would think it treason. I wish I could tell someone, but... the Shitennou are always so busy and V in my place, I know she'll have to do something almost everyday. Endymion- but he doesn't know... This thought alone made me feel utterly alone.

**There chapter 4, now, can I type up the only chapter I've written that is SHORTER than chapter 1 in one day... My thought is yes- hopefully. Wow, I'm getting better at keeping things shorter ^_^ yay! Ja' ne**


	5. Chapter 5

** First, I'm sorry if there is a huge difference in my writing, I see it in my head, and so I don't think to describe it, but I'm trying to do it when I revise and type up my chapters to publish them... so if at first it seemed like I was speeding through moments and you had no idea when it moved or something changed, and now it seems overly detailed and the picture seems clearer than before- maybe a little too detailed- that's why.**  
**I wish Sailor moon belonged to me, sadly it does not. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else with the rights to it. The selection does not belong to me either it belongs to Kiera Cass… I wonder how much cake went into writing it…**

**The only thing that belongs to me is the inspiration that came to me to make this happen in the first place… that's sad… **  
** [Do I even ****need**** to do this everytime... maybe!]**

** [a/n last one, I promise, I originally wrote this because l had nothing else to do and I wanted something quick and it gave me time to figure out what I wanted to do with the first dinner in the Earth Kingdom! YAY! but it's a reference to the selection Novella "The Prince" and it adds another to layer to how I want Beryl to come off, If selection fans haven't figured it out, Beryl is your equivalent to Celeste]**

Some time passed while I was wandering through scenario after scenario of how everything could go wrong, a few fantasies flashed through my head of me and Endymion... I don't know why myself, but I couldn't help it. And some good thoughts came to mind, like seeing my mother again soon, and switching back into my normal life...  
A knock on my door snapped me from my thoughts. "Venus? Sailor Venus?" Jadeite called.  
"Come in." I answered... realizing I was somehow on the other side of the room. How did get from the door to the far corner? Whatever, time for dinner I guess. I stood straight as Jadeite walked in.  
"Hello-" he paused mid-sentence looking around, checking the hallway before speaking again. "Who else knows?" He whispered.  
"Me, Princess Serenity, you, the other three shitennou." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, messing up his blonde hair.  
"Well V, out of everything the dynamic blonde duo could've possibly come up with... don't you realize you've set yourself up for disaster!?" I blinked, so far everyone who's learned about the entire situation has supported it, saying it's risky but worth it. "I'm guessing they all explained that Prince Endymion-sama doesn't really get out much." I nodded. "The only woman, and I use that adjective loosely- he's ever around is Beryl... and it's a small grace to keep her off our backs. She's a nuisance, a vain and self-competent nuisance."  
"How so?" I asked. Why was I so curious? I actually don't want to know the answer to this question.  
"She believes that every man she sees is in love with her, and that Prince Endymion is no different. She believes that Prince Endymion is _hers. _She's even said it herself. If _anyone_ thinks about, talks about, hell, breaths his name, or-_heaven and selene __**forbid**_\- fall in love with- _her _Endymion, all hell **can** and **WILL **break loose!" I shuddered. One person was that devoted? Wasn't a story like that called 'Unrequited love'?  
"So what would this mean for me?" I asked not seeing what point he was trying to make. Jadeite sighed like he was dealing with a small child. Was I supposed to know something?  
"Serenity, we all know God's law- You know, the people of the Earth and Moon are not supposed to fall in love?!" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something and keep his thoughts in order I guess. He looked up and sighed. "I guess I have to tell you a tragic story..."  
"Once a young girl came to the Palace to speak to Prince Endymion. She was a dignitary from my covenant of the Earth. She was having a problem with a civil conflict between her father and another dignitary family in the next town over. At first she only came to Endymion for advice and help. Her name was Daphne. The next time she came over, she came to thank Endymion because he solved her problem. Then she came again for some idle chat, and again, and again, and again. All I ever saw them do was take walks in the gardens and talk to each other, then they would say their goodbyes. One day, Endymion instructed us to not escort her out, we had a lot of planning to do for the annual spring festival held on the grounds. I don't know how she wasn't informed about the Royal family, but apparently Daphne thought Beryl was the sister or the cousin or someone related to Endymion- and confided in her about her feelings toward the prince. The second Daphne left, Beryl burst into the war room. Endymion wasn't there but we all had to listen to her yell and cry about some 'common girl' trying to steal 'her' Endymion away. Sadly without being able to visit my covenant of the Earth, I couldn't warn her about Beryl's wrath. The next time she came to the Palace, Beryl was the first to greet her. Everyone in the immediate kingdom area heard the screaming of the poor girl, but only the Shittennou and the Prince know what state she was in when she left. Beryl physically assaulted the poor girl starting and ending with a slap to the face, _**and **_ to rub salt in the wound, she confessed her feelings to Endymion, while we let her get over the shock of what happened in the hospital wing. Endymion tried to turn her down as gently as possible, and as an act of empathy he thoroughly dealt with Beryl." He sighed and shook his head, as if he was trying to shake a memory-he either, didn't want to relive or tell me- from his mind. "We haven't seen Daphne since."  
I stood dazed. _why would someone go so far for someone who clearly didn't love them back? _I remember V once told me a similar story. The story of V and Ace. she said something along the lines of _"sometimes, people just do the craziest things when they're in love, even if that love isn't returned." _Looking back on it, she must've told me this in good faith that I shouldn't have to live through the realization by myself. She always wants to protect me. Oh V! How I would love to have you here with me right now.  
"Princess Serenity? Are you okay? I apologize for making you listen to something so unpleasant. I don't want you to see Prince Endymion in a negative light. On a lighter note, Dinner is ready, shall I escort to the designated meeting area?" I nodded. I shook myself as a way to shake off my worries and the sad story I just heard, not to mention my fear of Beryl.  
"That would be lovely, thank you Jadeite-san." I said semi-poshly, while mocking V and taking his arm. After all, facing Beryl is one battle, dinner is a whole other battle that begins in a few minutes

**I think- If you count out my author's notes This is the shortest chapter yet. So for non-selection fans- in "The Prince" novella, You learn about Daphne before "The One" came out- [yeah OHMIGOSH that was a cool easter egg!] She was the french king's daughter and she was in love with maxon, she got mad when maxon brushed her off for the selection pool and wouldn't give her a chance to be in it. When she tells him off, saying 'you wouldn't know love if you had it'- [Oh my god, she was a B**** about it. she was trying to be manipulating about it and it wasn't working.] she basically made maxon second guess what his own heart was. And then there was the first night of the selection and the first authorized talk with america. ADORABLE**  
** Now relating that to the story at hand- because of the sailor moon universe and the fact that the fall of the Silver Millenium was Beryl's fault in the first place, I thought i needed something to tie chapter's 4 and 6 together and suddenly the Prince popped in my head and BADDA-BING BADDA-CRYSTAL you got it! I know a lot of you are thinking that Beryl is frightening as it is but... Serenity is new to Earth, and America wasn't frightened of Celeste in the beginning... or ever... I miss Celeste... and just... KIERA WHY!**  
** I have something cool to say. I love Fanfiction writers, OFFICIALLY. Sure ****O****ut ****O****f ****C****haracter stories are just weird and awkward to read. But I was reading a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic and was blown away. The author's first words were "I never seen an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura before but I've read a lot of fanfictions so I'm sorry if the characters are out of character but I hope you enjoy" But I couldn't find that many faults with it. I would swear they were lying if they hadn't written that- okay Syaoran wasn't very cold and distant at first, well at least as much as I would like but it was okay! I'm okay with a little out of character moments because we all have that moment when the people around you do a double take because you said something you wouldn't usually say, right? [When I say OOC I mean making someone akin to Shadow The Hedgehog, a complete nice guy- like a good samaritan kind of guy... something like that]**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!, because let's be honest, I'm not going to get chapter 6 part 1 up before christmas or new years... go ahead and berate me, but I beat my school system to being done with school, but i apologize, I may upload a Knight in the water which is my shadamy fanfic- chapter 1, but I dunno T-T **  
** I suck, I know**


End file.
